Hero
by Mister Rodriguez
Summary: -- "I'll be a hero, to everyone. Not an unlucky, mischievous black cat everyone's seen in me. And most importantly - I'll be your hero." And you will whisk me off my feet once you return, won't you?


There is war, it's fictional and not real, so don't believe this. I made it up for the story to progress. Angst and Hurt, please enjoy - I don't own Shugo Chara! Please Review!  
_Amuto, angst / comfort / hurt, AU, Shugo Chara, One-shot / drabble / Song Fic., 847 words, Albie Rodriguez_

Faith Hill - There You'll Be

** Hero**

* * *

_1936. August 16, Tuesday. Tokyo:_  
When you left me to go off to war, you told me, "I'll be a hero, to everyone. Not an unlucky, mischievous black cat everyone's seen in me. And most importantly - I'll be _your _hero." You always wanted to be the brave and heroic one of our lot.

Your shaggy blue hair, your deep azure eyes and masculine figure always had me. But more importantly, you had stolen my heart, and you left with it.

You left.

As the dawn of war approached - you were invited by the General himself to join the army. You agreed, why did you want to leave?

Why couldn't you have just stayed with me?

Why?

Gun shots, bombing and screams of agony and pain always filled my ears as I listened to the radio. I felt so blessed each night when you called to check up on me, but it was you that needed to be checked up on. And I'm sorry I couldn't be there to encourage you.

"I love you," was all I wanted to say every time you called, and to hear you say, "I love you, too." But I couldn't say it. Instead you said it first, I was too shocked to say anything, I hung up. . .

That was a mistake. You never called afterwards, I tried to reach you on the one-user phone over at the camp, but you never answered the phone each time I tried calling, other men would answer. And I would hang up, like I did to you. And I'm sorry for that.

As War ended, the Japanese ended up winning, but I had no victorious feeling in me, only the numb feeling as I would sit there on the couch of the living room.

Staring.

So that's why you never called back. You were gone. Not with women, not with your Army mates, but you had gone. Gone cold and dead somewhere on the mud-covered, leaf hidden ground of the war place. You would be lying there, blood all over yourself, lifeless body, wet and stripped of feeling.

Your eyes would be emotionless, open wide, pain of the past, pain of not being in the future had struck you like the bullet to your heart. You would have wondered how it was like to die in bed, old and wrinkly, next to your beloved woman. But no, you had to die this way, on the floor, blood shed around you, cold and ruthless death was, either way you wouldn't be there long enough to spend your entire life with the one you loved.

So everyday I see the stars at night, reminiscing about the past, I would see your soul above the sky, bright and blazing strong, because you are a hero. I owe so much to you, I owe you my love, my life, and my future, though you didn't make it that far. You gave me strength to go on.

You haunt me every night, in day, you creep up on me, and when I look back at you, I remember you were always there for me. So when I search my heart for you, you will be the first thing I touch. With the sky in my reach, I will dance a dance for you, I will sing a song for you. I will kiss a kiss for you. Anything you wanted to have - anything you needed to have.

I'm sure you would get it as we will embrace each other again, "I love you," is what I'm trying to say. I hope you're listening to me, because I only feel the blessing of life as you would hold me tight, though we were never together, I will pretend you love me still.

And hope you will stay my hero, dead or alive.

And you became one, to everyone else. But to me, you were always my Knight in Shining Armour.

But you failed to notice that.

_'In my heart there will always be a place for you, in all of my life._

_So I'll keep a part of you in me.' _

* * *

Please **Review**, and tell me what you **thought** and _how_ to _improve_~


End file.
